NEVILLE! And the Epic of the Toad
by empaige
Summary: Through pain, laughter, tears and toads, we shall follow Neville Longbottom's first year through and through. Drabbles. Chapt. 1 Revised. Complete!
1. Toads, Overall

chapter one

**chapter one.**

Gran told me writing down my feelings and what's happened to me would make me a stronger person.

I don't exactly see why an eleven year old boy would ever need to write in a journal, though. A boring eleven year old boy. It'd be different if interesting things happened to me, then it might actually be entertaining to write things down. But honestly, the most exciting thing that's ever happened to me is getting my letter to Hogwarts.

Which happens to every wizard and witch, so it's not even that special.

I suppose something must happen to me this year, though. I think I'll give writing in this a try. Just this once. For my first year at Hogwarts.

I guess it'd be nice to write a bit about myself, then…well…I mean, I've heard that's what others do. It's kind of weird, though. No one else will ever read this and I'm basically talking to a book…Oh well.

My name is Neville and I'm a wizard. (well that _is_ a rather exciting introduction, I suppose) I'm starting my first year at Hogwarts, as I've said above, and I'm rather excited. I thought I was a squib for quite a long time. I have a pet named Trevor, he's a toad and I lost him on this train this morning, the train to Hogwarts. I hope I find him, everyone else seems to have friends here and I have no one. Well, there was something. Today a girl named Hermione offered to help me find my toad. I suppose that's something at least.

If Trevor were here I could tal…er…I mean…no, never mind. Yeah, I'd talk to him. I don't care if that makes me a loser, to be quite honest.

Anyway, I'm sitting in my dormitory right now.

Gran said I'd better not be in Slytherin, and that she'd grow a beard before I'd ever get into Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. That leaves Hufflepuff, and I've heard they're just a lot of useless duffers.

Well I'm a Gryffindor. I wrote Gran about this write away. She'd better get a start on that beard.


	2. Gum and Levitating

**chapter two.**

I've found Trevor today!

Seamus Finnegan came up and offered me some gum.

'Gum would be perfection!' I exclaimed in a dulcet tone as I took a piece. Just then, Hermione came toward me, steaming.

'NEVILLE!' She rampaged. 'You lost this toad AGAIN! D'you know how revolting it is to wake up with a frog croaking right next to you on your bed?!'

Well, yes. That's how I usually wake up, of course, but she is right. It's very annoying, but shoving Trevor off the bed usually gets him to shut up. 'Sorry, Hermione. Thanks.'

She glared at me a moment, very frustrated, then her expression softened. 'Just stop loosing him, okay!' She snapped, then turned on her heel and walked away from me.

Perhaps she's not my friend.

Gran sent me a Howler today, like she promised. I don't know who told her about me losing Trevor, maybe she just had a hunch. I ignored it. It was horrible. Its voice rang even more loudly through the Great Hall and it didn't just open, it EXPLODED. Everybody's still teasing me about it.

Harry and I were paired up in Charms today, we were practicing the levitating spell again. He encouraged me a bit; time after time all I could make my feather do was roll over. Hermione was the only one who got hers up and floating around, even at the end of the lesson, my feather just rolled over feebly.

Hermione helped Ron throughout the lesson, nagging at him about his pronunciation. I felt a fleeting pang of something like...jealousy. Though I don't know why. I kept my attention to my feather as best as I could.

After that, I went back to the common room to drop my stuff off, I scooped up Trevor, now in a wired cage, and looked at him, pondering. I did NOT fancy Hermione Granger. The pang of 'jealousy' was simply that she could do the spell, whereas I couldn't.


	3. Pockets

**chapter three.**

Today was rubbish, pure rubbish. It mainly involved Professor Snape nearly poisoning me with my own Shrinking Solution, Professor McGonagall doing odd magic on Trevor, and…well, one other thing.

I don't quite know to put this, but I think I just might fancy that Hermione Granger. She's always nice to me and helps me with my work, and she's one of my only friends here. Of course, I have Harry, and a little bit of Ron, but they're more friends with each other than they are with me. Hermione, though…she seems as if she's left most of her friends behind at home too, and I think that we could become friends, if nothing more.

But that leads to the other thing.

It was during Potions, and I was in trouble. Again. Trevor had been croaking incessantly in my pocket the whole time (quiet enough for Snape not to hear, but loud enough to be an annoyance, really) so I missed the lesson. And just as class started, I asked Hermione to repeat what Professor Snape had said. Snape caught her talking to me, yelled at her in front of the class, and made her go such a shade of red that I was afraid her face would never be the same.

But at least I still have Trevor to get me through the days, even if he does seem to be at the root of all of my problems. He's really the only person here I can depend on, it seems. Good ol' Trevor, he'll be with me forever.


	4. Five Points!

**A/N** Thanks for the reviews! (:

-

**chapter four.**

I can't even describe the feast. I had never seen so much food in my life, not even at the Welcoming Feast. There were bowls and bowls of candy corn, caramel apples, small chocolates, and huge lollipops. I knew it was going to be a good dinner because I didn't see a vegetable in sight.

I sat next to Ron, who was next to Harry, and the three of us sat across from Seamus and Dean, the other boys in our dormitory. I was talking mainly to Seamus, since I knew him the best.

It was all well and merry. That is, until that man ran into the room and had me all of a dither.

I had just laughed at something that I heard Ron say when Professor Quirrel ran into the room, yelling at the top of his lungs (which, still, was not very loud), 'TROLL! THERE'S A TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!'

And of course, after an announcement like that, there was downright panic. Students were jumping up and screaming, and only Dumbledore could quiet us.

Percy, Ron's older brother (my goodness, he has a lot of family at this school) led us back up to Gryffindor Tower, where we all sat in the Common Room, anxious. I looked hastily for Harry and Ron, wanting to talk to somebody, but they were nowhere to found. Almost hopefully, I looked for a bunch of bushy hair to lead me to Hermione, but she was gone too. In fact, I hadn't seen her all day…she seemed a bit upset earlier today, I hope she's all right.

Finally, I spotted Dean and Seamus in a corner and went to join them. It was a long night, even so. More than two hours later, it seemed, Professor McGonagall entered the Common Room, followed, to everyone's surprise, by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry's wand was covered in something that looked disgustingly like bogies.

'You will be pleased to know that everything has been resolved, and you are all safe,' Professor McGonagall announced. 'More so, Gryffindor has ended up 5 points richer. Now, off to bed, I'm sure there will be plenty of time to interrogate these three-' she pointed to Harry, Ron, and Hermione '-in the morning.'


	5. Fire

**chapter five.**

Somehow, after Halloween, Harry, Ron and Hermione all became good friends. I don't know how that happened, as Harry and Ron could barely stand her before.

Rumours of their troll adventure spread throughout the school, but I think only the Gryffindors knew exactly what happened. Not only that, but apparently Harry's been chosen for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Everyone's really excited to see how he'll do; he must be good if he got on it in his first year. The Gryffindors were really thrilled for this, perhaps we'd win the Quidditch cup this year! The year was definitely looking up, and I haven't lost Trevor in days!

Potions, however, was as brutal as ever. Today, Harry and Ron walked in late. Snape was not happy. Actually, I'm starting to think that he is, in fact, happy when stuff like this happens. 'Five points from Gryffindor, I think,' he said, and looked around the dungeon as if he had been the first person to catch the Giant Duck at the bottom of the Black Lake. When the entire class didn't seem to even notice, he muttered, 'That wasn't as dramatic as I had hoped...' I tried not to laugh at his sour expression, but Hermione noticed, giving me an odd look, then I tried not to blush. That didn't work out too well either.

After that, we headed over to Herbology: The only subject I've ever earned a point in; also one of the only classes Trevor hasn't been used for a demonstration in.

'Devil's Snare likes the dark and damp, can anyone think how one could repel it if you ever needed to?' Sprout asked happily, calling on Hermione's raised hand.

'You could…light a fire!' Hermione answered.

'Five points to Gryffindor!' Professor Sprout replied. 'But in a dire situation, where would you get the wood?'

I saw Ron roll his eyes.

-

**A/N **This chapter isn't as…good as the other ones, sorry, I drew a blank:( The next is much better though. (:


	6. Chairs

**chapter six.**

'Knock knock.'

'Who's there?'

'You know!'

'You-Know-Who?'

'HUH? WHERE?'

Oh, Ron's older brothers crack me up.

Anyway.

I'm really liking it here at school. I still don't have very many friends yet, but that's okay. I like my lessons a lot, and it's nice to be able to eat just dessert at dinner, if I want. I forgot to mention to Gran in my last letter that I haven't eaten a vegetable since July.

Today was the first Quidditch match of the season. I was never into sports, but Gran tried to sign me up for football on a Muggle team one year. I quite lost my liking for it after one practice. Quidditch is different, though. I think I might like to play one year. Maybe I'll ask Harry to help me practice. He's pretty good. He didn't fall, anyway.

And that really is more impressive than it sounds, since Ron and Hermione told me they reckon Snape was jinxing Harry's broom. That makes sense, since Harry's broom was going mad, and it's not like Snape's the type of person you'd imagine picking dandelions on weekends. Now I'm even more nervous about going into Potions on Monday. What if he jinxes my chair or something?

It was a great match, though. Harry won it for Gryffindor by nearly swallowing the Snitch, it seemed like from the stands. Goodness, the noise from the stands was louder than Gran's cheers when she listens to game shows on the Wizarding Wireless Network.

Right now there's a party going on in the Common Room. Fred and George Weasley appeared with some Butterbeers and food from the kitchen, and everybody's been down there ever since. Professor McGonagall came into Gryffindor Tower to tell us to go to bed. Twice. But I know she's happy we won, so I don't think anybody'll get in trouble. I joined in for a bit, but really I'm more happy just sitting and writing in the empty dormitory. Trevor's on my nightstand, sleeping.


	7. Foot?

**chapter seven.**

Nothing really exciting's happened for a while. Which is a bit of a shock, Hogwarts-wise. The holidays are coming up soon; Gran's ordered that I come home. Only a few people have signed up to stay, and Malfoy's made sure to remind them on a daily basis that he was going home to his huge manor, piles of sweets and presents awaiting him.

'It's called Wizard's Chess,' Ron told Hermione proudly as his knight crushed Harry's pawn.

'That's totally barbaric!' Hermione looked disgusted.

'Gran would never let me play anymore. She says our chess set has it out for me, when they're supposed to be smashing the other guys, the knights come and jab me with their swords!' I told them, sitting down by Harry.

'You've got some issues, mate,' Ron shook his head at me, and I shrugged.

'Looks like you could use a new set, aye, Weasley?' Malfoy sneered from behind them.

'Shut up, Mal_foot!_' Someone yelled from behind us. I think it was obvious they spent a while trying to come up with that insult, because they looked very pleased when they came to face him. It was Hannah Abbot.

'Malfoot?' Malfoy sneered again. He turned to walk away just as his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, came running up towards him, panting. They quickly turned the other way and followed him out the Great Hall.

'Malfoot?' Ron had a why-would-you-say-that-it's-ridiculous look on his face. Hannah shrugged and turned very pink. Then she ran away. 'Tosspot,' Ron muttered. 'Duffers, those Hufflepuffs, I'm telling you.'

I wanted to say I thought those were an odd choice of words, but I didn't. Because just then, I remembered something. 'TREVOR. I LEFT HIM IN POTIONS!'

'How could you leave him in Potions?' Harry asked. I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

'PROFESSOR SNAPE IS GOING TO KILL HIM!' I ran out of the Great Hall.

-

Sorry, once again this is an odd chapter…I'll get better, I promise.


	8. Cupboard

**chapter eight.**

This has probably been the longest night of my life. I didn't sleep at all. Well, I don't normally sleep much when I've been stuffed into a cabinet inside the dungeons.

It all started off okay. I scampered on down to the dungeon, and I took the steps two at a time (a feat made more difficult once I lost my left shoe on a turn). The door to the Potions room was locked, but I Alohamora-ed the fool out of that door and got in.

It was pretty quiet, and I could still smell what was left of the potion I had tried to make earlier (it didn't smell very pleasant).

I called for Trevor as quietly as I could…I thought Snape would probably be in his office at this time, and he could probably hear me if I made too much noise. 'Trevor? Trevor?'

I listened, and I heard him croak. 'Bloody hell, Trevor, quiet down.'

I dropped down to my knees with a small slapping noise, began to crawl around the tables, and—

_BANG_.

I froze. Someone had just slammed a door next door, and I heard footsteps outside. Slowly, the door to the classroom creaked open, and Snape stood in the doorway. '_Lumos_!' He waved his wand around to better see the room.

I was holding my breath. _Please be quiet, Trevor, please be quiet._

Snape turned around suddenly and walked out of the room. He pointed his wand, and with another _BANG_ the door shut, and a small click told me I was locked in.

I sighed in relief at my luck that Snape hadn't seen me. I leaned against the leg of the table. A minute later, I nearly screamed.

Trevor had surprised me by jumping off of the table above my head and landing on my shoulder. I caught myself just in time, so I only let out a tiny whimper. Without waiting to see if Snape had heard the noise, I grabbed Trevor and shut myself in the nearest storage cupboard.

I had to stay there all night, with my face pressed against a jar of newt livers. I barely slept, and only managed to escape from the dungeon, when the first class of the day (a group of Hufflepuffs) came in. I burst out once the class had settled but Snape was not yet there, covered in the slime of a jar that I had been broken. I think I scared those Hufflepuffs.

-

Though neither of us like it when authors beg for reviews, we'd really appreciated them. (: Thanks!


	9. Different Versions

chapter nine

**chapter nine.**

For once, people were talking about one of my adventures instead of one by Harry, Ron and, or, Hermione. Usually, when this happened, everyone asked the three friends what happened, they were avid listeners and loved their tales.

With mine, it was a bit different. Word had gotten 'round; thank you, Hufflepuffs. They didn't know the entire story, of course, so they made up their own version.

Apparently I hid their on my own accord so I could ask Hannah out on a date early in the morning, but my plan 'backfired' when the whole class came in.

This is so stressful. I've also gotten a few new nicknames. Cabinet Cuddler and Slime Boy.

No points have been taken from Gryffindor yet, I hope Snape realizes I've gone through enough as punishment (doubtful). Either that or he's waiting to get me in class and announce to the whole room 'what happened'.

I've chosen to avoid telling Gran about this. There's no way she'd let me live it down.

'Neville! How could you be so stupid?! I told you not to lose that toad again! How dare you sneak into a classroom, those Slytherins are having a BAD INFLUENCE on you! Don't _make_ me take you back home, because I will!' I can hear it now.

Not only all that, but Hannah's been giving me odd looks all day. I told her it was a lie, but she shook her head and walked away, don't think she believed me. But I _don't_ fancy her.

And after all this, I was really hoping Hermione would seem a bit angry with me, like jealousy. But she wasn't. When I came down for breakfast this morning, Harry, Ron and Hermione saw me and all three of them started laughing.

This is so frustrating. And I have Double Potions tomorrow! Gah!


	10. Winter Wardrobe

chapter ten

**chapter ten.**

Potions was _much_ worse than I had expected. I thought he'd just tell the story and take some points. But _no_.

'Today you'll be brewing the antidote to the ingestion of a flobberworm. The ingredients are on the board and—ah, I've forgotten. We don't have enough of the Essence of Skrewt. Mr. Longbottom, next time you plan on making my personal storage your new winter wardrobe, please tell me beforehand. Though I might add, it's not your colour.'

Even with sarcasm in his tone, it was odd to hear Snape talking about fashion.

The whole class burst out laughing. 'You don't even know what happened,' I said, but I guess it was more of a mumble, because no one knew what I said.

'I think ten points should be enough, and a detention Friday night?' The Gryffindors didn't even care about the points, they carried on with laughing at me the rest of the lesson.

I am furious with Trevor. I'm not letting him out anymore, not for a while. I don't even care that it's my fault he was left there in the first place.

I really wish Harry, Ron and Hermione would get in some sort of trouble before the holidays. That way when people go home to tell their families about school, their first story won't be about 'the toad boy'.

Now I have Detention Friday night and Merlin knows what Snape'll have me do! He'll probably make me hunt some 'skrewts' for more Essence, I have no idea what those are, but they don't sound nice.

Two weeks 'til the holidays.

My sleep pattern is all messed up now too. I was so tired Tuesday, I fell asleep during our break hour, then again before dinner, and I wasn't tired anymore, so I didn't get to bed 'til around four in the morning. Now it's just after dinner, six, and I'm exhausted. I can't go to bed yet!

I hate Snape. I hate forgetting things. I hate cabinets. And I hate slime! And gossiping Hufflepuffs.


	11. Romantic Needs

**chapter eleven.**

Detention with Snape isn't a pleasant thing. At least he only gave me lines…but then again, what he made me write wasn't the best either.

'I will not break into cupboards for my own romantic needs.'

Fifty times.

With Snape watching me the entire time.

I swear, it must have been hours after he let me leave.

But at least that's over and done with. People even seem to be talking about it less. Well, less for Hogwarts standards.

Anyway, I'm feeling a little bad about the way I treated Trevor. He does seem to be the reason for all of my problems, but at the same time, he's my one true friend. I will always love him, warts and all.

I let him out of the cage for the first time in days this afternoon, and he hasn't caused any trouble yet. Well, he did jump into Parvati's hair, but honestly, it wasn't Trevor's fault, and she certainly didn't have to make that big of a fuss over it.

Hermione talked to me again today. We hadn't spoken in about a week, mainly because I've tried to keep hidden after this horrible toad fiasco. But she sat down next to me at lunch, and we actually managed to have a good conversation going before I lit my tea on fire. I really ought to pay closer attention to where I wave my wand.

But all in all, things are looking up. I'll be going home to Gran's next week for Christmas, and I'll get a chance to really relax and just be away from the castle for a few days. I love it here, but with all that's been going on, I can't say that I'm not looking forward to a nice week at home.

-

I usually put chapters up in twos or threes, but I'm grounded off the computer, so I snuck on and got it up; otherwise it might've been a while. :( I don't know how long I'll be grounded for. XD So I don't know when my next update'll be.


	12. Tasty Toad Treacle Treats

chapter twelve

**chapter twelve.**

Nothing much happened today, honestly. It was the last day of classes before break, so most of the day was just about reviewing what we've already learned. I've just been packing since dinner with the other boys in my dormitory.

'It's crazy,' Seamus said, talking about the about of homework we got.

'Like a straw!' I chimed in. Everyone looked at me.

'Bloody Hell!' Ron suddenly yelled. He and Harry were staying at Hogwarts over break and didn't need to pack, so they were playing a pretty loud game of chess.

'What!?' Dean had just hit his head on the post of his bed when he jumped up suddenly when Ron yelled.

'His queen just massacred my rook. Bloody Hell!' he said again.

Most of the night went on that way.

Now I'm lying in bed, and everyone else is asleep. It must be past midnight, but I haven't been able to get to sleep.

I think Trevor's really excited about going home, I know it's kind of impossible to tell what a toad is thinking, but he's been trying to escape from his cage with a bit more energy; in my opinion anyway.

I've packed all his things, which basically just includes toad vitamins and Tasty Toad Treacle Treats.

The 'hilarity' of my little adventure has completely died down, I haven't heard a word about it in a few days. Still, like I said before, I can't wait to go home. Gran will have made her steak-and-kidney pie (which is really quite appetizing if you don't pay too much attention to the name) and the fire will be lit, and Trevor and I can finally relax at home.


	13. Vats

chapter thirteen

**chapter thirteen.**

I'm back at home right now, and it's been a down right fiasco. And on my first full day of holidays, too.

I got here yesterday 'round five. Gran picked me up and lectured me all the way back to our house about how the school contacted her about my detention, and how that, while she thought me liking a girl was 'cute', it was inappropriate to sneak into classrooms waiting to 'profess my love' to that girl. But that wasn't even that big of a deal…

Part of the disaster falls on Trevor's shoulders, if toads have shoulders. It's because of him that Gran and I had almost been turned into rhyming-fiends.

It all started at breakfast, Gran made a huge meal to celebrate my first day back. She made all of my favourites: bacon, eggs, toast with jams of all flavours, pancakes…and a lot more. Anyway, Trevor was in my pocket, and of course, jumped out. Spilling a vat of syrup all over the table. Gran was furious, this syrup, apparently, was very expensive. It cost over ten galleons. I wanted to ask her why she'd bother buying such expensive pancake condiments, but she wouldn't listen to me. She just ranted on about Trevor.

I told her it wasn't his fault when she finally let me have a word, but she shouted that it was nonsense. But in the middle of her shouting, she stopped because we heard some sort of poem coming from somewhere.

Gran looked down at the table and almost fell backwards. The silverware, plates, anything that the syrup had touched had grown a mouth and was speaking in limericks.

Gran, obviously horrified that the syrup would drip to the floor, _scrogified_ the pants off that table. But it was too late.

Boards from the wooden floor grew odd looking mouths and starting limericking about random things. I told them to shut up, so they made a poem up about my large ears.

Gran was having a panic attack or something by this time. To me, it wasn't that big of a deal, I like poems.

She called the Ministry through Floo-Powder, and it took ten Ministry wizards to shut our dining room up.

Now Gran's got an inquiry with the Ministry because of the cursed-syrup.

Can you imagine if we had eaten that?

This'll be a long holiday.


	14. Carlisle

**chapter fourteen.**

Sometimes, I just don't get my life. I mean, even besides the getting-locked-in-storage-cupboards bit and the cursed-syrup-made-my-kitchen-talk-in-limericks bit, there've been loads of other just plain odd things happen to me. I used to think it was odd that Hermione and Harry and Ron got into so much trouble. Really, though, I've gotten into almost as much this year. Well, no. TREVOR's gotten me into almost as much trouble.

It's not as if much has happened since my kitchen started shouting limericks at me, but come on, mate, that's enough trouble for one break.

I'm due back at school in ten days. Ten short days to just stay at home and relax. I miss these times. As much as I love Hogwarts, a lot of times I miss the times before I turned eleven...sitting at home, eating scones (but I actually hate them now...stupid British snack food.), listening to the WWN. I was thinking about that today. I would have thought that thinking things like that would make me upset, but really, I love Hogwarts. I love magic and I love school, and, most of all, it's Christmas tomorrow.

Gran's really been getting into the Christmas spirit. Normally she doesn't care all that much about the holidays, but I reckon she's happy to see me after I've been at school for a few months, so she's making a big deal out of it.

This morning, I woke up when she charged through the hallway shouting, 'TIS THE SEASON TO BE JOLLY, FA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!' I do quite like Gran, but I must say her voice isn't the most pleasant thing to wake up to in the morning.

And, when I finally got out of bed and went to the kitchen (the syrup was all gone and the floor was pretty quiet, for the record), she was just a little too cheery for so early in the morning. She was jigging around, cooking some bacon and eggs, and we were talking.

'So, Neville. How's Carlisle?' she asked me.

'What?'

'Carlisle!' she answered, like it should have been obvious.

Oh. 'I haven't spoken to him in around six years, Gran.'

'I do miss the stories you've told of him...'

-

STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT WHO 'CARLISLE' IS. (dun dun dun)


	15. Anxious

**chapter fifteen.**

We return to our beloved hero, anxious to learn who this notorious 'Carlisle' bloke is...

-

'Gran,' I said, 'I didn't even know you remembered him.'

'Of course I do!' she said, and she went on for a good twenty seconds about what an adorable little bumpkin I had been as a child.

'Listen, Gran, this is a little embarrassing...'

'Oh, nonsense!' she said. 'What was he again? He has some funny little job...'

I sighed, put my head in my hands, and mumbled, 'He was a detective.'

'Oh, that's right!' she yelled, banging down the spoon she had been holding in triumph. 'Oh, he has the most _adorable_ little hat! You drew me a picture of him once, do you remember? He wore this long trench coat and this brown hat.'

I didn't say anything, since I was silently thanking Merlin that no one at school could hear her go on and on about an old imaginary friend.

'Whatever happened to him, dear?' she asked me. 'I remember the day, but I can't remember exactly why...'

I cut her off. 'He moved to Peru, Gran,' I mumbled. I was pretty sure that I was about the color of a radish by now.

'Oh, that was such a sad day,' she went on. 'I remember you came up to me in a fit of tears. You must have been only about five years old at the time...you ran up to me crying and you were so upset that I agreed to take you out. And do you remember where we went?'

I looked up from the floor for the first time since the beginning of the conversation. 'No,' I said honestly.

'Really? You'd think you would, with how much you go on and on and on about him.'

I was silent for a second, before going, 'What?'

'I honestly can't believe you don't remember. You were having a fit, so I was trying to calm you down by taking you for a walk, and we happened to pass this pet store. And inside the window there was this unattractive toad in the window. Right away you stopped crying, ripped your hand out of mine, ran inside the pet store, and that was that.'

I looked at Gran in shock. I can't believe I forgot that day. I had never really thought about the day I got Trevor. He was just my best friend. He had always been there. And he always _will_be there.


	16. Cylinders

**chapter sixteen.**

I woke up to the deafening shouts of Gran.

Sprinting out to the living room, I managed to dodge the cactus that I've made a habit of falling over in the morning.

'WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH THIS BROADCASTING?' She screamed. I knew she was 'talking' about the WWN (Wizarding Wireless Network). The radio was being shaken violently in her hands. 'THIS WOULD NOT BE A PROBLEM ON TUESDAY.'

'You've gotta calm down, Gran.'

'NEVILLE. I FORBID YOU TO SMUSH WORDS TOGETHER LIKE THEY ARE ONE. _'GOTTA, HADDA, HAFTA, GONNA, OUTTA._' NO. UNACCEPTABLE.'

She was _very_ mad, and I did _not_ want to stick around any longer. I told her I was going for a walk, grabbed Trevor and started walking around our village.

An hour later, I opened the door slowly, and when I didn't hear anything, I stepped in with a sigh of relief.

I walked back into the living room and looked a Gran, who was still sitting in the same spot. She had a strange silver cylinder in her hand. 'Gran, what is _that_?'

'This?' She held up the thing. 'This is _'Diet Coke'_. These Muggles come up with the most addicting things, you know.' She was much more calm than earlier. 'Would you like one, dear?'

It didn't look very appetizing to me. 'No, I've gott—er, I have go to go put Trevor away…Did you get the radio working?'

'Yes, it's always a bit shaky on Sundays.'

The rest of my day went on a lot like that. I have to say, it's a nice change from Hogwarts, where the days are always scheduled and everyone is constantly doing something.

I figured I'd do the same thing tomorrow, pretty much. I told Trevor I might take him to the park, and he croaked especially loudly, so I think we'll spend most of the day there.


	17. Toad Hunt

**chapter seventeen.**

I'm sitting on the train. I must say, Trevor's bravery floors me.

So we were sitting in a compartment all to ourselves, and someone comes by and their robe gets caught in our door, so the door swings open and Trevor leaps out.

He manages to land on a pyramid of Pumpkin Pasties on the food trolley, causing the trolley lady to flip out and fall backwards, which made the trolley fly forward and knock down several people in the corridor.

And so the toad hunt began.

Since this all happened in a matter of seconds, I didn't have much time to go out there and catch him before he hopped off. And of course, the infamous toad is obviously owned by _me_. Around ten people showed up at my compartment, yelling.

I'm getting a bit tired of them complaining, honestly. It's not my fault that my toad is a bit adventurous!

Anyway, I went to look for him. But that didn't work out too well, the trolley lady put two and two together, seeing the students glaring at me, that I was the owner of the toad. She wasn't all that pleased. She seemed to think that just then, with my toad missing and the train in an uproar, was the best moment to lecture me on the safe-keeping of any pets that I might own. And she didn't keep her voice down. Soon people who had been far enough away not to notice the food cart fiasco were coming out of their compartments to listen to the trolley lady screech at me.

So now all I've got to worry about is this getting around school when I get back, and Trevor being found. If he will be found. I'm starting to think it's about me, he just keeps leaping away, that ungrateful amphibian.


	18. Family Names

**chapter eighteen.**

Can I not get a break?

The school contacted Gran again, about the trolley incident.

Needless to say, another Howler came for me.

'_NEVILLE VIVIAN LONGBOTTOM'_ It started. I could feel my stomach sink to the floor. Vivian. '_WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THAT TOAD OVER BREAK, AND MANY TIMES BEFORE? __**YOU'D BETTER KEEP A BETTER EYE ON HIM**__. I _WILL_ TAKE YOU BACK HERE, MARK MY WORDS, NEVILLE. I HAD TO PAY THE TRAIN FIFTEEN GALLEONS, THANKS TO YOUR TOAD JUMPING ALL OVER THE FOOD. YOU'RE LUCKY NO ONE WAS HURT, YOU FOOLISH BOY. YOU GET THAT TOAD, AND YOU LOCK HIM UP IN THAT CAGE.'_

And then there was silence.

For about five seconds.

And then there was laughter.

I dashed out into the Entrance Hall as fast as I could, though that wasn't very fast.

'**VIVIAN?**' Someone burst out laughing behind me, following that, two more people started laughing. I turned around, groaning.

'Bite me,' I said, in complete disbelief as I heard the words come out of my mouth. Malfoy and his gang looked at me, their cruel smiles turning into more of a look of confusion. 'Er…uh…unless you're a vampire,' I said in a small voice.

They burst out laughing again.

The Howler had people falling over in laughter all day. I tried to keep to myself, and to actually finding Trevor (I really, really hope he got off the train), but it wasn't easy.

'Vivian is a _family_ name!' I tried to convince Dean later in the dormitory.

'From your _mother's_ side?!' He asked, _not_ trying to hide his laughter for my benefit.

'Well, n-no!'

'Sure, mate,' He said, still laughing.

The rest of the guys in my dormitory teased me all night, so I escaped a few hours after dinner to the Common Room. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I think my heart might just have skipped a beat. Hermione. Sitting on the couch. Smiling at me.

I haven't talked to her at all since the embarrassment of being locked in the Potions cupboard, but having her smile at me actually made me blush. Maybe the Howler wasn't so bad after all.


	19. Popular Demand

**chapter nineteen.**

It's been a few weeks, but unlike the cupboard incident, this Vivian thing has _not_ died down. Not a bit.

Some students have taken that Howler as an invitation to call me 'Vivian' instead of Neville. Now, I understand that it's an odd name for a guy to have. But really. It's getting old.

This morning a group was standing in front of the announcement board in the common room, I walked over and waited to catch a glimpse of the note.

'_Gryffindors-  
I am pleased to inform you all that, by popular demand, I have decided to host a dance lesson on February tenth in the Great Hall. All ages are invited to come, as well as all Houses. For further information, you may seek out myself or any other Head.  
-Professor McGonagall'_

''By popular demand', who in their right mind would go up to her and ask her to teach a dance lesson?' Ron scoffed, standing with Harry and Hermione. 'At least it's not required.'

Hermione didn't look pleased with it either, frowning. 'Honestly, it's very…non-academic.'

'I wonder who'll actually go,' Harry laughed. Then the three of them walked towards the portrait.

After breakfast, I started heading towards Herbology; I tripped, of course, and as usual, something happened.

'Hey, Twinkle Toes!'

I turned.

'Oh, sorry, I mean_ Vivian_,' Malfoy sneered. Thankfully most of the students were gone by now. 'Are you going to that little dance lesson? You of all people could use a lesson on how to move your feet properly.'

As unfunny as that was, his two friends laughed. 'Shut up, Malfoy,' I replied almost automatically.

_But maybe…_I thought, quickly walking away from the three Slytherins. _Maybe I would go to that lesson, just to spite him…_

-

Terribly sorry, we've both been busy. :(

Rather short, but I think it shall suffice. –dances off-


	20. Epicness

**chapter twenty.**

CHAPTER TWENTY, 'TIS EPIC.

-

I had no idea what to expect in this dance lesson, the only types of dance I could think of were jigging, tangoing, flamingoing and boogying, and I couldn't imagine McGonagall teaching any of those.

I couldn't decide whether or not to go. At first I wanted to, just to prove that I'm not _always_ clumsy on my feet. Then I decided that I'd just make a fool of myself. Then I realized that I shouldn't care what other people think. And then I remembered that I'll be with these people until I finish school.

All that flip-flopping made me wake up before dawn, then toss and turn until sun rise, and then get up before anyone else in Gryffindor and sit in the Common Room.

I don't know why it was such a big decision for me, but it seemed almost like this dance class could be...a turning point, maybe. I had never found anything that I was particularly good at, and somehow this seemed like an opportunity that I had to take.

I decided.

When I went back up to my dormitory, Seamus and Harry were both getting dressed, and Dean was just starting to wake up. (Ron was fast asleep, snoring louder than a Crumple-Horned Snorkack.) I dressed carefully, and even took a stab at my hair by combing it through a couple times.

I headed down to the Great Hall with the others for breakfast. When everyone had finished eating and people were beginning to swarm out of the Great Hall, I casually hung back, pretending to take a long time tying my shoe.

Finally, I figured that everyone who would make fun of me if I stayed for a lesson was gone, and brought my head up. I looked around to see who was still there...there were about five people from each house. Some older Slytherin girls were there, two couples, all from Ravenclaw, one Hufflepuff bloke and four girls, and...my heart very nearly skipped a beat. When I looked around the Gryffindor table, there was just one older boy and his girlfriend, and Hermione. I smiled at her shyly, and Trevor croaked loudly from my pocket.


	21. Queen

**chapter twenty-one.**

I stopped. What the heck? Trevor had been missing for over a month, but he's croaking in my pocket...? Is this the real life, is this just fantasy?

Not wanting to make a scene about the amazing discovery, I silently walked over and leaned on one of the tables. But of course, the table randomly disappeared right as I started leaning and I fell to the floor.

'Sorry, Mr. Longbottom, please get up. Tables would be a hazard for this lesson,' Professor McGonagall walked in the hall as the rest of the tables disappeared.

I just sat on the ground for that moment as everyone stared at me, not looking amused.

When I stood up, McGonagall stopped glaring at me and cleared her throat. 'Today we shall be learning the art of ballroom dancing. Inside every boy, lies a lordly lion, ready to pounce. Inside every girl, a swan ready to spread its wings. Please pick a partner.'

The two couples from Ravenclaw were already standing with their partner, the three Hufflepuff girls were fighting over the one Hufflepuff guy, the Gryffindor couple was together, and the four Slytherin girls were looking at each other with mean looks on their faces.

Hermione came over to me. 'Well I guess we have to be partners,' She didn't seem thrilled. And I didn't really blame her, she probably thought Trevor was going to jump out and light the hall on fire or something. But I had hoped she might be a bit more happy. I know I was jigging to the moon and back inside

After a few fits of shouting at the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, McGonagall had successfully paired them all off, leaving many unhappy girls.

'Come in closer, please, everyone,' McGonagall was saying. 'Yes, that's right, stand with your partner. Just don't get too close to anyone else.'

As people were positioning themselves, she walked over to this enormous horn-like machine, placed a record on the tray at the bottom, and tapped it with her wand. The music filled the entire room.

-

I love how this has spanned over like, three chapters already.


	22. Turnip or Radish?

chapter twenty-two

**chapter twenty-two.**

It might sound unbelievable, you'll probably think I'm kidding…

I'm an amazing dancer.

'Twinkle Toes', I may be, in fact.

Hermione looked very surprised, as did the rest of the room. It's like one of those hidden talent things; it just came out of nowhere!

'One two three, one two three, one two three,' McGonagall whispered, walking around us as the music played, observing.

The class lasted about three hours, without any catastrophes. After that, we got a special lunch in McGonagall's office and just hung out for the rest of the afternoon. I got to know the rest of the people, who were all very nice, except for the Slytherins, of course.

The one guy Hufflepuff was named David Ateluhcra, he was a transfer student from the Netherlands, and a fantastic singer. The other Hufflepuff girls were named Mary, Sue, Jane and Carlina, which I think is somewhat of an odd name, but she was nice all the same. The older Gryffindor couple's names were Isaac and Cori. The two Ravenclaw couples were Mark and Elizabeth, and Leah and Jacob. The Slytherin girls I didn't really care for much, they just sat alone in a corner the whole time and stared at us, obviously thinking we were prats. Anyway, I can't really remember their names.

'David, that's ridiculous,' Hermione said to him. 'Radishes and turnips have distinct differences.'

'You may say I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one,' He told her. He always put things so poetically.

The Slytherins sneered at us as our conversation went on.

I really don't care if you don't like radishes, turnips or life in general. But can't you please, just stop bugging other people, interrupting their conversations with your stupid laughter? Nobody cares if you think what we said was ridiculous. Honestly!

Anyway, Trevor's been relatively…like a normal toad today. He slept all day as I danced, then hopped out and took my sandwich during lunch, then taking that chance out of my pocket to jump into everyone's soup and hop right back into my pocket. Which is now soaking with chicken, noodles and noodle water.


	23. Well, You ARE Edgy

**chapter twenty-three.**

Due to the small success of the dance lesson, McGonagall decided to extend it to a class each week until the end of term, isn't that fantastic? Well, you might not think so, but _you're_ not dancing with Hermione Granger. (I am. Just letting you know incase you didn't get that…)

David Ateluhcra, man, his last name is such a pain to write out, so I'm just going to call him 'David', and you're just going to know who I'm talking about…

Oh right, so David and I have become pretty good friends in the past few weeks. We only really hang out after the dance lessons in McGonagall's office, but that's still a good few hours to get to know people. It's hard to talk to him inbetween classes, or even on the weekends, because of the girls swooning over him all the time, always screaming things like "**somuchamazingnessthatweswoonatthesiteofthefellow**". Oh, calm down.

"David, what's your favourite number?" I heard a girl ask him that, RANDOMLY, in the corridor last week. Why in the world does that matter? How is this kid so popular anyway? Who cares if you can sing well? And no, I'm not jealous. Just annoyed. Fangirls are annoying.

"My favourite number is 13. I decided this at a young age to be edgy," He answered the random girl.

That's why I like David. He's witty like that. 

I asked David to eat breakfast with me this morning before the dance lesson. Even though he's in Hufflepuff, most of the teachers don't eat at the Staff Table during breakfast, and no one noticed he was at the wrong table. It was going great, but I was about to tell him a dream I had had about a giant bowl of pudding when Hermione came over and joined us. It might have just been me, but it seemed like Hermione got rather...giggle-y whenever David said something to her. She dropped her fork once, and went precisely the colour of a radish before ducking below the table to get it.

So, the only downside to this guy, other than the annoying fanbase, is that I think Hermione likes him too.

Well, good luck, Hermione! He has practically the whole school chasing after him. Which is why you should settle for someone lesser, like me. And I'm ignoring that I just insulted myself. Anyway, I'm tired. Good night.

-

So now we've seen all the emotions of Neville Vivian Longbottom.

Denial, jealously, paranoia, happiness, annoyed…ness, etc.

Oh, Ali and I just create such in-depth characters.


	24. Emotions

**chapter twenty-four.**

Now, I realize I haven't been writing much about Snape or Trevor lately, but don't worry, they're just fine. Except I hope Snape isn't fine. I hope he's really angry, or sad or something, if he can even feel emotions other than anger. I'm still not over what he did to me a few months ago…that guy, I'm telling you!

Trevor, he's really taken a liking to, you guessed it, well, no, you haven't. Ron. I bet you thought I was going to say David, (whom Hermione doesn't giggle around anymore!) but alas, Trevor's never really met him.

So anyway, there was a Quidditch match today, Hufflepuff against Gryffindor.

I really didn't know who to root for.

While I _am_ a Gryffindor, David's become one of my best friends. And you see, he got a girlfriend. So the fanbase is a bit angry with him right now, but I'm sure that'll blow over. Meaning I've got to speak to him a lot more lately. So I was pretty split, but I decided wearing my Gryffindor scarf would be fine. After all, Hufflepuff's colours are gold, or yellow, and black, and the scarf has gold on it. So that works.

Gryffindor won, naturally, but only by a few points. That Diggory fool slid off his broom and landed on his Keeper's broom. Obviously that kept the Keeper from blocking the goal for a few seconds, so we caught up in points, then Harry found the Snitch and won the game.

I still congratulated David, though. His girlfriend's name is Delia, she's really pretty and nice, and now she comes to the dance lessons, but I don't think she likes me all that much. I don't know why. Well. Yeah, I do. But it's not my fault Trevor likes her hair…a lot. I can't tell you how many times he's jumped out of my pocket, into her hair, and had her screaming for me to control him.

And that brings me to why he's so attached to Ron now, I asked Ron to watch him during the dancing lessons. Well, that blew up in my face, because now Trevor likes Ron more!

But that's really the most of my problems: school's over in just two months' time!

-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****! **I'm _really_ sorry for not updating for a wicked long time. We decided to finish the series and post the rest all at once. And that was going all fine until we had finals. D

**SOMETHING ELSE THAT MIGHT BE INTERESTING****! **We revised chapter one, since the first version was horrid and the rest of the story didn't have the same style of writing at all so it looked really out of place…XD


	25. Elfish Humor

**chapter twenty-five.**

With exams 'so close', the professors are going berserk. It's maddening.

You know what? Two months is _too soon_ to start studying, in my opinion.

I looked back at the last thing I wrote, and I don't know what I was thinking. School ending _is_ the most of my problems, not at all the least. I've made so many friends this year, I'm really dreading leaving. Sure, I miss Gran, but she isn't nearly as exciting as watching half the classroom explode every other day. And I could definitely go a few more months without having to hear her nagging.

I'm almost thinking about asking Dumbledore if I can stay the summer...but no, I couldn't. The school would be too empty without my friends. But I think I will see if maybe David wants to spend a week at my house this summer. I'm afraid that if I go two months without seeing any my new friends, they'll all move on...

Suddenly as I was writing this, magical elves burst into my room and did a lot of magic. They're my best friends now. Good bye.

Just kidding. Except not really 'kidding', because I'm not funny.

The last Hogsmeade trip was this past weekend. I hung out with Harry, Ron and Hermione all day, it was a lot of fun. Trevor, however, stayed behind. And he's fine, I reckon he slept all day. I'm a bit bummed that this was the last trip, I won't get to go back 'til summer.

It was nice spending the day with the three of them, though. I've been spending so much time with David that I haven't seen them much lately. And the best part of the entire trip was that I don't think I made too much of a fool of myself the entire way. In the Three Broomsticks, I even remembered to pull Hermione's chair out for her before she sat down. Hopefully, she'll get that me making it easier for her to sit down secretly means that I love her.


	26. Strange Notions

**chapter twenty-six.**

So remember how I said David's fanbase was angry with him? Well, they're not really anymore. His conversations usually go something like this, nowadays:

'Oh, David. You should just stop being so amazingly awesome. It's quite hard to go through the day knowing that you're off somewhere being ridiculously fantastic and I'm not there to see.'

'I just say random stuff and you seem to have the strange notion that it's entertaining!' I think he's getting fed up with them. They've started threatening his girlfriend!

Exams in a month and a half. I thought the professors were crazy before. Now they're being even more ridiculous. They're basically acting like if we don't study every second of the day we'll die in the process of being tested.

I'm sick of it. Exams don't even count 'til fifth year. I mean, you get held back a year if you don't pass, but it's not going to be that hard to pass. All the older years say that first year exams are a breeze. Except Ron's brothers, who've got him all of a dither. They're telling him the tests are so bizarre some students have actually lost their minds just looking at the papers. And Ron's too caught up in it to see that that's impossible.

Even the first year Muggles-borns, who've taken Muggle exams before Hogwarts, say they're pretty simple. I want to do well so that I can please Gran and pass first year, but at the same time, I feel like I would be wasting the spring at Hogwarts if I spent my days shut up in the library making friends with dusty old books.

Well, I'd better go off and study. McGonagall's actually resorted to threatening all the students in her class that haven't properly learned the spell to transfigure a match into a needle with utter expulsion from Hogwarts. Arg.


	27. Livin' On A Prayer

**chapter twenty-seven.**

Exams in a month.

I've really never been more terrified of anything in my entire life.

'Practice makes perfect?' NOT TRUE. Not for me, anyway! Somehow I've ended up worse at all my Transfiguration spells than I started out! McGonagall's about to chuck me out of her class, I can tell. I've made my desk explode twice this week. Seamus doesn't appreciate that much. In fact, now he's threatening me.

Lay off.

I think that thing about pets sort of mimicking their owner's feelings is true. Trevor just seems so stressed out lately. With no good reasoning, either. He's a toad, what's he got to worry about?

Hermione and I had a nice long talk today. Of course, I wasn't actually responding back to her, because she and Harry were the ones actually having the conversation and I was just sitting there. But still, I'm sure she noticed me.

David's been busy studying, so we haven't hung out in a few weeks, but that's all fine.

'We've gotta hold on to what we've got. It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not. We've got each other, and that's a lot, oh yeah. We'll give it a shot! Oh, we're living on a prayer!' Seamus was trying to pep talk the rest of the Gryffindor table before a match

'If you're trying to get me to burst out in song or jump up in lyrical dance moves, you're out of luck, Finnigan,' Wood snapped back at him.

I think tensions were a bit high this morning.

But no matter, we won the match. It was versus Ravenclaw. 450 to 200.

Now I'm just sitting here, trying not to let Trevor's croaking annoy me. (But that isn't working out too well…shut up, Trevor.) Right before this I was studying. And right after this, that's exactly what I'll be doing.


	28. Brain Food

**chapter twenty-eight.**

It's rained four days straight, which has got Filch going mad, all the students dying of boredom, and all the teachers assigning extra written work, since they don't think we'll being doing anything else because we can't go outside.

I sometimes wonder whether or not the weather is controlled here, because it always seems to work in favor of the teachers, I swear it does.

I don't mind the rain, but I do mind the work.

The library's so packed all the time now, it's nearly impossible to study properly. Harry, Ron and Hermione have offered to study with me, and I gladly accepted. Now I won't look so stupid trying to squeeze through people to get to a book.

Gran's sent me a letter with a bunch of chocolate with it. She says chocolate is brain food, and it'll give me energy to stay up and study more. She also says if I get expelled from Hogwarts for not passing my exams she's chucking me out to the streets of Diagon Alley because she doesn't want a fool in the family.

Oh, Gran, how I so miss your _hilarious_ jokes.

Potions is probably the worst thing ever. Worse than being eaten by a cow, and I'm sure that's horrible.

'Longbottom, you've just earned the class an essay on Healing Potions, due Monday,' He said on one of his particularly nasty Fridays.

'But…why?' I asked stupidly. Stupidly in two ways, one, in the sense that I asked it like Crabbe or Goyle would; two, you don't ask Snape 'why'.

'_Double_ the length, I'd say.' The class groaned. Some even growled at me.

With Exams three weeks away, this is really going to set me back in studying.


	29. Toad Puke

**chapter twenty-nine. **

I know I haven't been writing very often lately, but you try balancing school with a journal…that doesn't really work, but okay.

I've done two finals so far, three to go. Dark Arts was easy enough…well, not really, but that's fine. I'm sure I failed, but I think I'll somehow pass all the other subjects, with the exception of Potions, and at least get one E.

You might laugh and think I'm being unrealistic, but I'm actually good in Herbology, and that's the other exam I've had. I'm sure I did well on that…I hope that's not being overconfident…But even if it is, I'm only good at two things, so I can brag all I want. The other thing I'm good at is dancing, in case you forgot…

A little Trevor update: he's gotten sick! Have you ever seen toad puke? I'm guessing you haven't, and that makes you a very lucky person.

I have five exams left: Potions, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy, and Charms.

Dance lessons have been going great. I mastered the waltz before anyone else! McGonagall actually said she was proud of me. The only time anyone's ever said that was the time my great-Uncle dropped me out of a window and I bounced into the street, proving I was magic. My whole family was so happy, and Gran started crying. They probably wouldn't care about my dancing achievement, but I don't care.

Anyway, I've really got to get back to studying, I have Potions, Transfiguration and Charms exams tomorrow.

I sort of want something to go wrong in my Potions exam. Like my Potion accidentally spill and make Snape's nose grow as big as a toucan's. (though there really wouldn't be much of a difference anyway…)


	30. Pumpkin

**chapter thirty. **

So I had those three exams today, and I'm about to go to bed, but I thought I'd write before then.

I probably barely passed Transfiguration. I turned the match into a matchbox instead of a needle, but I'm sure that'll only be a few points off…

Charms was okay, I _finally _made my feather float. I had eben working on that charm forever.

Potions…I know you're dying to hear all about that.

It was an absolute disaster.

And I'm not at all being overdramatic.

My Potion _did_ spill. Which didn't matter, because it was the wrong Potion anyway, and I would've gotten a 'T' either way. What was suppose to be a vanishing potion was somehow a potion that turned everything orange.

I got it all over my robes. I looked like a pumpkin.

Now that I think about it, thank _Merlin _that wasn't a vanishing potion!

One traumatic experience after the other! It's things like this that make me eager to get home!

You might be wondering how it spilled. You also might think you may be able to guess who was responsible for it. But you're wrong if you think it was Trevor. He was actually innocent this time. You see, right as I was walking up to hand it in, Seamus' potion blew up. Of course this happened right as I was walking by his desk. Needless to say, I jumped about a foot and my cauldron landed on my head.

You may think that's funny, and so may the rest of the school, but it's really not. It's not even slightly entertaining. I wouldn't laugh if it happened to someone else!

Trevor's healthy again. I figured out why he got sick: he ate one too many of those Tasty Toad Treacle Treats! I decided not to scold him about it, seeing as he's a toad and all.

Off to bed, it might be a few days before I write again because of exams and all. I just felt like writing this today, since it was a rather...interesting day.


	31. The End of the End

**chapter thirty-one. **

I'M COMPLETELY DONE WITH EXAMS!

You have no idea how free this feels! I have a few interesting stories, but really, the biggest thing is…I'M ALMOST DONE WITH MY FIRST YEAR AT HOGWARTS!

Only a few more days!

Nothing big happened in any of the exams, but Harry, Ron and Hermione went off through a trap door and now they're all in the infirmary! I really do hope they're okay.

There are rumors flying all around about what happened, personally, I just can't wait 'til they get better to tell us all, because some of the rumors are quite ridiculous. Yesterday I heard something about You-Know-Who and how Harry fought him and they played on a giant Wizard's Chess board and they drank potions that could have been deadly and fell in a plant that was strangling them until they blasted it with light.

Doesn't that sound stupid?

So I think this'll be my last entry for a while, you know? I mean, having a journal for a year was fun, but you don't know how stressful it's been. It's been fun, but I think I'll just stick to talking to Trevor about my problems.

Thankfully, no one's ever found it. I think that'd be quite embarrassing, I mean, me, Neville Longbottom writing in a 'diary'? The guys wouldn't let me live it down.

Everyone's been doing one of three things. 1. Enjoying the weather. 2. Checking up on Harry, Ron and Hermione. 3. Being a Slytherin.

I've been doing a bit of one and two. Harry hasn't really woken up yet, Ron and Hermione are okay and they're getting out later today so hopefully I can hang out with them.

Trevor's enjoying being able to once again bask in the sun. David's promised that we could meet up when we went to Diagon Alley this fall, hopefully Gran lets me go when I want to.

Other than that, I don't really know what to say. I mean, you're a book and I don't know why I'm acting so attached to you.

It's been a great first year, in my opinion. If you leave out Snape and exams. It went by really quickly, and every professor's been giving speeches about how it was a fantastic year and we worked really hard. And tomorrow we're finding out who won the House Cup. Unless Gryffindor randomly gets 200 points, we're out of luck. But the feast should be fun anyway.

In the end, I guess that _is_ all I have to say.

Have a good summer, pages.

Cheers!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE. FOR THE LAST TIME EVER! **Alas, Neville has come to an end. This isn't really the end though. Sometime in the future we'll add an epilogue, but we don't know when that'll be, due to our busy summers and the fact that right now Ali's actually in Alaska on a cruise, however, it shall be _relatively_ soon!

Thanks for reading the story, all. :) Also, thanks to everyone who has reviewed it!


	32. Vah! Epilogue

**epilogue.**

I swear, this'll be my last entry. I just have to get this off my chest.

First of all, blah blah blah the summer was great, fun. I hung out with David, I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione when Gran and I went to Diagon Alley to shop, the usual.

Anyway, it's the first day back to Hogwarts! My second year! Trevor and I travelled safely and it was rather uneventful (only one person yelled at me because of the trouble-making-toad!).

Today was the day that I saw her. Her eyes gleamed a misty silver and her hair was down in a wave of the lightest blonde.

Okay, that was oddly poetic.

Anyway, she had a necklace, and a matching pair of earrings, of the oddest vegetable I'd ever seen. She told me they were to fend off the Wrackspurts, and I don't know what to do because my dormitory must be just infested with them.

I didn't catch her name. All I know is that she's a first year Ravenclaw and that I'm head over heels in love with her.

**A/N – **The promised epilogue. It's been months! The official last chapter of Neville! We just needed a bit more closure. Anyway, Ali and I had so much fun writing this series, so we're thinking of writing another (perhaps about this odd blonde-haired person?).  Keep an eye out for that.


End file.
